what if there was a twist and also with lustful romance
by brentnlaceyfanfics
Summary: I wanted to talk and write about Batman and catwoman aka Selena Kyle. I wanted to add a twist and a what if romance. Warning, will be chessy and sexual content. Enjoy; ) It was cold out when Selina visited Dagget labs , Selena could not help but feel what Bruce did for her earlier and felt truly thankful and was having good second thoughts of wanting to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to add a twist and a what if romance. Warning, it is chessy and sexual content, rated m for mature. Enjoy and hope you like it. Give me a rating; )

It was cold out when Selena visited Dagget labs, Selena had a thought in the back of her head, of how thankful she felt when Bruce Wayne helped her out earlier,and was having good second thoughts of wanting to be with him and give him a chance. When she got out of the car and got close to the gate, she just realized she hoped of seeing Isis her beloved and favorite feline companion, but what she saw when she got in Daggets building was something she was not prepared for. She saw Isis sick and unlocked the door that her cat was In and gave her a hug and some comforting words but then Isis jumped up out of her arms and gave her a deep bite in the palm of her owners wrist and started to take off. Selena was flaggergasted of how the animals were being treated and automatically felt threat and dread, when she encountered a few bad guys, she managed to escape but they let her go on purpose, so that Within minutes they knew she was going to be severely sick and hoped she would die out in the cold.


	2. chapter 2

As Batman drove, he couldn't believe, he, Bruce Wayne, would be sticking his own hide out for this woman and of how she made him feel like, it was he duty to take care of her not because he had to but because he honesty felt, he wanted to and that he was too proud to admit, that he actually liked Selena and obviously cared for her. When Selena fell, she felt all the pain, all the effects of dread, felt very sweaty, and felt fear that she was going to die. She followed Isis and just wanted to see and feel her purr against herself, feeling and knowing that Isis is Okay, she came to a road and saw something dark, black and scary, when Batman got out. He knew something bad happened and caught her in a hallucination that she was having, then he felt extreme warmth from her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, " Selena, Catwoman it is me " , her vision was getting clear again and she felt comfort around him. He felt her as she was getting ready to puke, " your Hot" then she felt flushed and turned a crimson blush as she turned naughty and said " now you've noticed". She then fainted and he caught her and wanted to take her to a doctor but she insisted a "hell no" . As he put Selena in the batmobile, he started taking in all her features and noticed how pretty and intoxicating she looked, with parts of her blonde hair in her face and the sweat made the suit get and felt tighter on her. He felt his anger rising, seeing her as the way she looked now, as amazing as she looked right now, he wanted answers and wanted to help her get and feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

from the second ( 2nd) chapter, I noticed I misspelled a few words. Like for when Selena fell, when she said " hell no " and I believe that is it so far. Hope you like my story and give it a rating; )

Batman/ Bruce was not very thrilled in going to Selenas hideaway, but he felt trust in her, for her showing him her secret hiding place so in a way he felt, respect and trust. As he found a Nice suitable Place for her to lay, he went ahead and laid her down on one, she was pointing at something to give him a hint she needed something. She was turning shades of green and pale and caught her pointing at something and then noticed a metal mop bucket and handed it to her and she just lost it and puked in the bucket. When she laid down, she felt pain from her wrist and held it in a careful manner so that it didn't hurt as much, then Batman noticed the wound she had and that was when she just told him everything that she knew and what was going on. He felt sad for her, everything for her cat Isis and telling him,she is intrested in giving a certain man a chance . When he got up and about to leave, she said " make sure Isis and all the animals are Okay, and I am getting worried about what's going to happen to me for Later on" he told her " everything is going to be Okay, and as I leave wait for me and ill be back and try to stay awake Selena so I know your Okay" . She agreed and watched him go. When Batman snuck in the back of Daggets building, he caught and tied up a guard / henchman, one of Daggets men. Found an antivirus for a plague that hasn't even started yet, and did a few of good pictures and files he needed to put Dagget up in court for a judge to decide what his life term punishment should be.

He couldn't believe the damn crap he had to go through, to get back to Selena and giving her an antivirus to get and feel better. Like that big ferocious dog and wished and hoped that dog wouldn't bite him. Or being shot at by big weapons, or falling through ice and into that deep damn Cold water and found a pretty big slash in his bottom left leg of his suit that he just found, as he was walking to Selena, then felt a huge wave of cold sweat and fever, and felt freezing cold water touching and numbing his skin making him feel faint and worry


	4. Chapter 4

When Batman/ Bruce got back, he saw Selena sprawled out on that small dinky excuse for a bed and went to her but before he woke her, he felt pain and numbness and about to fall down. He lifted part of her up and over his lap as he sat down to relax and sprayed the antitoxin into her mouth so she can get and feel better. But not everything was getting better. Batman had a wound and freezing cold water got in his batsuit and made his whole body numb and hardly felt any kind of feeling and Selena was still having some symptoms. And that was when they looked at each other and decided they needed body heat of each other to truly get better. Batman grabbed catwomans suit Coller and ripped it all the way down and stopped at her navel. Batman then got up and took of the rest of his suit except the mask. And then saw Selena get out of the rest of her suit and noticed she was very upset. Selena was upset there was no doubting it, she had absolutely nothing to wear now, but she decided to let it go and get over it. Batman was searching for something and see couldn't figure out what either and then noticed he decided to keep his mask on. She liked it that way thou, it kept and stayed a mystery which she liked because she felt, it would just ruin what they had and would lose Interest In each other so she liked that about him. When she laid down Batman came into view and asked her to hold the blanket and when she did Batman picked her up and he felt her D's brush up on and lay on his chest. Then he sat down on the bed with her in his arms and then laid down and gave a huge breath showing he was tired from all the crap he went through and forced himself to relax. Selena moved around a little to get comfortable and laid her hand on his chest and the other grabbed ahold of him to hold onto for dear life so she wouldn't fall off the small bed and he noticed this and brought his strong arm up behind her back so she wouldn't have to worry about and that he got her back . she breathed in his scent and saw him doze off into a deep sleep, she was tempted sneak a look of what Batman looked like but decided against it and just went to sleep since she was already extremely exhausted. As they slept. She was dreaming of Bruce and of what could be and hoped someday it would come true, when Batman/ Bruce woke up, he wanted every morning to be like this, to wake up to her and feeling everything that was her against his own. He held her a little closer and whispered in her ear as she slept " give Bruce that chance, you are his happiness and never forget that". As he got dressed and left, he realized she had nothing to wear, maybe Bruce will send her something and they will get that date they finally deserve.


	5. Chapter 6

When he left Selena's hideaway, he looked back and noticed she would be stuck there if he just left. It was freaking cold out and with nothing to wear and he didn't want no cab picking her up either. He rubbed his chin, then put his big car in parking and went to go get her. When he went back, she was out cold and it made him smile. He wanted to sneak a peak at her beautiful body again then wrapped her up and picked her up bridal style in his arms to the car. As he put her in his car and settled himself in and started the car, she moved a little and rested her head against the batmobile window as Batman started to drive off towards her apartment. When he put his car in parking, he didn't know if he wanted to go through the front door knowing there was cameras so he came up with a plan. When he went to the back door of the apartment building , he typed in a emergency code that opened the buildings doors and the alert would go to through to the manager and since him and the manager were on good terms, the manager would know better and trash this nights tapes and not say anything, besides he paid the manager in keeping quiet and he was more than Okay with that. When he got to her 9 th floor suite, he gave it a shock and it opened. And he was welcomed by a few of her cats as he shut her front door and walked to her bedroom. He laid her down carefully and got her out that dirty dusty blanket that was from her hideaway, and took it to her kitchen and threw it away, when he got back, her hair was all o er her face and he sat down next to her and moved to her brushing the hair out of her pretty face and laying her back down making sure she rested comfortably. He noticed some stolen jewelry on her dresser and grabbed a small bag and placed some jewelry in it. But before he left, he left her $15,000 to have because he knew why she stole, to make it and supported herself that way. He knew she would be mad but also be happy " see you soon Selena " and he knew he would.

When Selena got up, she was surprised she was back at her place and saw a few feline friends she missed. When she put something on to wear for the day and noticed she decided to pay rent early but noticed her secret stash was taken " that damn asshole!" She yelled and extremely upset but as she left her walk-in closet , she saw on her bedroom dresser money and a note" Selena, I took it to Gordon but did not mention you, so you should be Okay. Spoil and enjoy yourself, probably going to see you soon Batman" she was still upset but smiled. She can pay a years rent for $4000 dollars and decided to do that and do some lady shopping. Then she thought of Bruce and decided to grab her purse and let one of her feline friends ride in her purse. " this is going to be a good day Chelle I can feel it, now let's go have some fun" and she left her apartment.


	6. Chapter 7

Selena shopped till she dropped and her landlord was more than happy being paid early and had her sign a few papers if she was going to go ahead and pay a year rent. She went and got her hair done, got a meddi and a peddi and bought up to $3000 dollars worth of clothes and accessories. And came out of the stores looking fine and gorgeous. Then she saw a tattoo parlor and decided to try it out. She decided a tattoo of a name Bruce with a few flowers around his name and got it tattooed by her bikini line and that damn chick snuck a lick at her clit and demanded something free for that, and the manager suggested a free tattoo so Selena was Okay with that and got a Batman emblem on her tramp stamp. And the manager yelled at his employee to stop doing that and Selena was more than happy when she left and glad she got out of there. And then decided it was time to visit Bruce at the massive Wayne building. When she walked in a few business men looked at her and guards were more than nice enough to help her out, when she got inside and went to the main floor front desk, she asked if she can visit Bruce and that she offered lunch. Her cat Chelle jumped in her purse and went on her owners shoulder and purred against Selena face and rested there and some people just looked at her " I'm sorry ma'am but Bruce is busy right now, how about coming back a different time " the front desk lady said sternly " what's going on Jan? " a big dark gentleman asked, " Oh nothing Mr. Fox, she was about to leave" Selena replied " I was just wondering if I can visit Mr. Wayne that's all, and offer lunch" she sad sadly, Mr. Fox knew they had to be close and asked her to wait and that he will beep him. " Mr. Wayne we just want a meeting and show you what we have in store of improving downtown and offering different kinds of jobs" that he got on over speaker phone and a few business men in his office he wanted to get away from " fine " Bruce answered back " but call back and leave a voicemail about the date and time of this meeting so I got it down in my schedule to go" Bruce replied again and then hung up. Bruce then got beeped by Mr. Fox saying, there is a lady down here wanting to know if she can visit you. Bruce beeped is it Selena and he said yes. Bruce beeped send her up. And Bruce had to almost shove the men out of his office as he saw Selena coming through through the busy office section just to get to him. And then she bumped into an employee as the man bumped into her sending her shopping stuff flying and her cat since it was resting on her shoulder but now flying through the air " I gotcha " Bruce's secretary caught her cat and the gentleman apologizes offering lunch but then Bruce came in and helped grab her things and said " sorry but she is with me " Bruce intervened and the man backed off leaving them alone and Sarah his secretary petted and liked her cat and Selena said, you can babysit her for a couple hours if you want Selena offered and Sarah wanted to and Selena paid up front for that and handed her $70 to look after her cat and make sure it gets fed, Sarah said she had a few cat at home and didn't mind at all, Bruce replied " make sure it don't poop where ever either, is that understood" " yes Mr. Wayne" she replied and left going back to work. When she got in Bruce's office, it was huge, had a big lounge and a fridge, had ac , had a huge fishtank and a beautiful big office desk. As Selena took off her jacket, she forgot she wore something very revealing and naughty and not suited for a place like this. Bruce took her jacket and looked and gwaked at her seeing how pretty she was and noticed she must have been at a salon, cause her hair looked wavy, colored, primped and curled and her nails must have been done too. Bruce suggested " I want to take you out for supper " " Well then Bruce let me take us out for lunch, it is only noon hun " Selena replied, " fine " Bruce said.


	7. Chapter 8

Before Bruce wanted to do anything, he wanted to talk to Selena about a few things, " Selena, it has been a few weeks, since I have seen you and you, you gave me a strong signal, that you were not interested in me" Bruce said looking at her and resting himself / sitting on his giant desk, " Bruce, I am sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just so caught up in trying to find Isis and I really missed her, I lost track of time and I have been shutting the world out, " she was trying to explain and sat on his nearby couch, and crossed her legs, why did she wear such a short dress, Bruce thought, she looked nice and had beautiful strong, smooth legs, Bruce snapped himself out of it, " why are yoh here Selena and why did you come back Selena, and out of all the guys in the world, why me? " Bruce asked and stood, then walked over to her, and sat in a chair right across from her so he can see her, but to show her, I am losing patience and time that should be spent on work, " Bruce, that night when you showed concern for me, I, I thought about you that night and I, I want to give you a chance, besides, you look strong and a guy that wouldn't stomp on my heart , and I am looking for a lifetime companion, and a phenomenal sex life, and I feel you can fit that bill, and my void, I feel you can be the key to my happiness " Selena said and answered him, Bruce was a little shocked, no woman has answered him like that, it usually was quick and a just because, but she was honest and he felt it, and knew some of those feelings himself and he got up and went to his desk just to do a few quick things " now can I take us out for lunch, Bruce, I am getting hungry and I want to spend it with you " she said as she got up and off his couch, " only under one circumstances " Bruce told her " what?" She answered and walked sexly around his office, checking his office out " I will buy " he told her and Selena looked offended, " I offered, I will buy, besides I got a good stash, " she stated and walked close to Bruce, to where Bruce had a good look at her curves and cleavage and she added, then sat on his desk, to where she looked sophisticated and naughty " I want to treat you good, Bruce and I want to take care of you and then maybe reward you later " she told him, no woman cared about him and wanted to be the dominant one, but Bruce, oh fuck, he felt turned on, and went to the side of the desk where she was at and put her legs apart and pulled her into him, making her body touch his even thou clothes were on and brought himself down to her level, and whispered in her ear, " I am the dominant one, if this gets close to touching the word relationship " he told her sternly, then she gave his ear a nip and gave a light kiss on his cheek, " but it hasn't turned into one, yet has it sweetie, so for now, I am going to take care of you and I am your slave," she told him and got out of his embrace and his desk, then wanted to play with his tye, but Bruce stopped her. Then she laughed and grabbed her jacket and purse, and they left. Selena went over to his secretary and gave her, Selena number just in case , if something happens to Chelle, and info Just in case she had questions. Then they left together and Bruce asked what she wanted to do for lunch, " well, Bruce, I was thinking, since it is still a little cold, how about a cafe, and have soup and sandwiches " she suggested and Bruce was okay with that but wanted to pick the place, he was not into kinky fifty shades of grey crap, and was having a problem with her about it, but before they went in, Bruce put his hand on her thigh, " Selena, I am not into fifty shades of gray crap, okay, I want to be the dominant one okay, not that I have a problem with you wanting to take care of me, I just was taught, the guy is supposed to be the one to " Bruce was saying and Selena just laughed and interrupt him, " Bruce, I don't like that shit, I just like and love it when the man is dominant over me, it's a huge turn on for me, that's why, if I let you be in charge, I might not keep my hands and lips off you " Selena told him honestly, " so since we are just dating, I think it is best we do it that my way okay " she added and finished, then got out his car and walked gracefully to the cafe but stopped and waited for him before she got in. Bruce was surprised but decided to play with fire and got out of his car and he smiled, dominance makes her horny and hee pussy wet , now he knew and decided to have fun with her, knowing what might come out of this, and walked over to her, then opened the door for her and walked in together. Bruce was playing with her and Selena could feel it, Selena wanted a Roy Rogers and Bruce wanted just tea, " not buying a drink Bruce, " Selena asked, and Bruce just replied " since I am driving yeah" , then the waitress came by and delivered their food then put her arm on his shoulder and asked if they needed anything else " yeah, you can get your hand off me and can't you see I am on a date, that is very disrespectful for her " Bruce told her and put her hand to her side, cause Mr. Wayne said it loud, and her boss saw it and the waitress was not quick enough putting her hand down, and she knew, she should have been more respectful. And her boss, told her a warning and to not put gestures on a person,. Selena felt a little wet that Bruce did that, and a different waitress showed up and offered an appetizer, " oh, I, or we will have mozzarella sticks then, thank you " Selena said happy and the waitress was nice to her. Selena was being naughty with the appetizers and Bruce just looked at her, she dipped it in the sauce then licked it off then took a bite and she had to stretch it and some cheese whipped to her chin and it dangled, then Selena brought her tongue slowly out and used her tongue to get the cheese off and into her mouth, " Selena stop that " Bruce told softly and quiety, then she gave a light shake, then grabbed a stick then put it to her lips,and gave her lips a little smack with it, then slowly put it in her mouth till her lips shut, Bruce was sweating and she made him, hot all over, to where he almost had to get out of the cafe and into the cool air. Selena just laughed at him, then Bruce pointed up to signal the check,and the waitress came by and dropped it off, " ah, thanks Bruce, I am ready to leave myself " she said about to reach it and Bruce grabbed it in time, " sorry hun, but this is my treat " and put his card in the card holder, then the waitress took it, Selena got a little wet, then they were about to leave, when a guy grazed by her and said he was sorry, then just looked at her, then Bruce got upset, " beat it, she is with me " Bruce told the man, and the guy left, then Bruce put his hands around her waist and started heading out, when they got to his car, she wanted to surprise Bruce, when Bruce started the car, " where to now, Selena " Bruce said ready to drive off, " home, if you want to take me out for supper tonight, " Selena told him, Bruce was a little excited and couldn't wait to see her tonight, when Bruce pulled up front for Selena to go ahead and get out, " Bruce can you just park in the back please, there are places to park you know, " Selena said like her feelings just got hurt, " Selena I am just dropping you off, closer to the door " Bruce said nicely, " well your my date not a cab driver, cabs do that, and you are much more important than that " Selena told him, and Bruce felt offended and got upset, gosh she sure knows how to kill a mood, he said to himself and just did what she wanted and went into the back and parked by a tree, " there" Bruce said gruffly, then looked at Selena, she looked mad then got turned into a sneaky naughty smile, then she unbuckled herself and went into his lap, Bruce was surprised, as she placed her lips against his, then noticed this was an act so Selena could make out with him, Bruce was shocked but felt turned on that selena was just making that up and wanted to give him a good in his car, He kissed her back, and held her more close to him, gosh we never got this close before, Bruce thought to himself, then Selena, her dress was a way, where her big boobs were free from her dress, and Selena didn't notice till Bruce put her up against his stirring wheel and grabbed her left nipple with his mouth and teeth, and started to suck and play with her boobs and titties, Selena was moaning, and when she said his name, he motorboat her boobs and she cried, it was making her wet, and she accidentally honked his horn as she tried getting off his steering wheel, but Bruce grabbed her back up so she didn't have to worry about it, then put his hands in her hair and lifted her hair up and kissed her more passionately, Selena started to whimper, and Bruce didn't want to do it in his car though ,so he grabbed his keys out of his ignition and opened his door, Selena didn't want to get out and kissed him, " come on sweetheart " Bruce told her and let her get out first, then he got out and locked his car. Alfred beeped him, and Bruce just followed Selena, Bruce beeped back, I'm on a date Alfred, I'll get a hold of you later, bye,.then shut his phone Alfred saw and noticed he did. Bout time he finds a woman, Alfred said to himself. And wondered on who, something they were going to have to talk about later.


	8. Chapter 9

Before they got to _her suite_ door, oh Bruce had a hard time being well mannered and keeping his hands to himself, he lost it keeping his cool when they got in the elevator, Bruce put her up against the elevator wall but was very gentle with her and wanted to touch her carefully, he rubbed his hands softly against her arms and then snakes his arms around her and lifts her up again, but Selena put her legs around him and put her arms around his neck, then kissed his lips and onto his neck, and up to his ear. When the elevator dinged, some people saw them, but he really didn't care and carried them off to her door, then put Selena down. Selena got her key out and opened the door , then let Bruce in her apartment again but this time it was going to be different, Selena walked to her bedroom " Bruce, can you be a dear and feed my cats and change the water, I'll get ready for you " she said, giving him a wink and blew him a kiss, Bruce went to her kitchen and noticed she had 7 cats, cause they were surrounding him, knowing it was feeding time, and Bruce fed them and changed their water. He was happy with himself, then walked over to Selena bedroom and saw her trying to take off her dress but couldn't reach the zipper, Bruce came over and helped her, then the dress started going over her shoulders and Bruce had a bad urge and kissed her shoulders, then lifted his hands up and want to pull the rest of her dress off, when he got to a curve of hers, he stopped, then noticed he was at a point where the dress stopped right above her ass and had to move the dress over her ass to really have it off, Bruce moved her to her bed and had her bend over, and Bruce, oh, he was enjoying himself, and put his hands on her and took her dress and watched and pulled it over her ass and he gave her ass a smack and kissed the back of her shoulder again, then saw she had a thong on,and he took it off, and smacked her ass again, then he had to stop, " Bruce, what are you doing? " Selena said upset, and Bruce began to pace and couldn't figure out if he should follow through on this one. Selena went over to Bruce and she was naked, and Selena just took his hand and led him back to her bed, Bruce was nervous and he couldn't figure out why he was acting like this was such a big deal , he had a great sex life before, how should this be any different, " Selena, I am getting old, I haven't had sex in awhile " Bruce told her and she just told him" hush Bruce and get undressed " she said waiting for him, she got on her bed and spread her legs, showing off her pussy and oh fuck, she had a nice beautiful naked but pink pussy, with a cute little bush, and she started playing with her clit and her boobs, getting Bruce in the mood and he just gawked at her, then he had an urge and went over to her and put himself in between her legs, and started licking and slurping her cooch, especially her clit. oh she tasted sweet, and loved her scent and it turned him on, he dove his face into her pussy, and started making love to her clit, swirling his tongue around her clit, then nipped it, " ohhhh!, " Selena moaned and she was getting sweaty and felt her getting hot and Bruce didn't want to stop but gave her a break, she was breathing heavy and her face was covered in emotion with wanting more time with Bruce, Bruce finally took of his shirt, and his shoes, but left his pants on and went to her, but before he could do anything, Selena took over and felt her anger rise, she put him on his back and saddled his lap and dry humped him, " fuck Selena" Bruce moaned, and felt her pussy going against his hard dick that was still in his pants and made him horny enough to wanting his pants off and wanting his dick inside her, Selena roughly took his pants and socks off and went to him and wanted to suck and play with his dick, " oh Bruce, you got a monster, " she said and breathed against his dick, then played with his tip and getting her tongue in every nook and cranny and secret he had, then put all of him in, in her mouth and gave him a lot of deepthroats, Bruce put his hand in her hair and felt her head Bob up and down, and taking all of him in, and grabbed her head when she deep throated him," Selena, fuck, stop" he told her and put his hand down, Selena moved to him and went into his lap, " ready Bruce, " Selena asked, and decided to face him, " yes " he said, then, he grabbed his dick and put it by her vagina, as she sat down slowly, his dick slid in and her pussy felt tight and wet , and Selena mouth fell open and she moaned, and Bruce had a front row seat and saw that expression on her face, they went slow until they couldn't go slow anymore, and it turned into rough need and want, she rode him rough and Bruce grabbed her hips,trying keep his cool and enjoying the pleasure, then he smacked her ass a little to hard, and it made her cry, he enjoyed watching her and seeing her as her boobs danced as she bounced up and down on his dick, and shook her ass fast as his dick was inside her vagina, and oh fuck it felt good, she was getting tired but she was still in the mood, and she got closer to Bruce and her boobs went right in his face and Bruce, oh fuck, he lost his sanity, he grabbed her titties with his mouth and grabbed her hips and started fucking her back, but more hard, and rougher and it was fast and slow,. When he played with her tits and fucked her, Selena made a lot of noise, " oh fuck, fuck, fuck, oh Bruce, Bruce, ooooaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" and Bruce went harder and felt her orgasm on his dick and heard her whimper, and she just started whimpering and moaning more and louder too and couldn't sit still, she started to shake and he fucked her more and he had to grab her to keep her still, Bruces face was all red and he was getting hot and sweaty and then he felt a high Peak of pleasure he never felt before, and he started to shake from all the pleasure and her contractions on his dick, then he couldn't stand the pleasure anymore and it turned into exploding pleasure and he cummed, and he cummed hard, and he didn't have to time to pull out, and Selena sat and went back down resting against him , something she should not have done,cause he was trying to pull out and Selena didn't realize it and when she sat down, his, all of his 8 inches went in and gave a big squirt and blasted into her pussy, and Selena felt it and she touched herself, Bruce thought she looked soo hot and fine right now, she started to slow ride and didn't realize Bruce was going to flop like a fish if she didn't stop, adding more emotions into their state, Bruce had a hard time stopping his cum, but it wanted to spew and into her uterus, Selena didn't mind and knew she wasn't going to get pregnant cause she just got over her period a week ago, " Selena stop,riding me, please, oh fuck, ah, ah,oh Selena, fuck!" And she did and noticed, Bruce's face was very red, and he calmed down when she stopped and Bruce put his arms around her, . she came closer to him and put her hands on his face and kissed him passionately , Bruce returned the favor and kissed her back, and Selena moved up so his dick came out but then her breasts got in his face again, and Bruce had an urge to grab her and kiss her titties and give them a little lick,then when he did that, she got put into a force sit down and she didn't mean to and his dick went back in and saw Bruce's face and expression go into a cry of pleasure and his dick gave a last few squirts, and Selena felt bad, and held her lovers face, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall" she said as she kissed him, Bruce brought his arms up and held her face and had a hard time in stopping from kissing each other and finally 15 minutes later, Bruce told her, " it's not your fault, I had a bad urge to suck and lick your titties, besides that sex, was fucking fantastic, I have never felt anything like that with anyone before " and Selena smiled and that statement made her happy, " you made me happy too Bruce, and your right, that felt fucking more than amazing, that was " she said and trying to find a word, to finish her sentence, " pure ravish divine " Bruce said, finishing her sentence, then turned them around, so Selena was on her back and Bruce was on top of her, " you were nervous, weren't you Bruce " Selena asked but took a hint, and Bruce just looked at her, not because he was bothered by her statement but because he thought this moment wasn't possible and it was something he actually hoped for, and it became possible. Selena looked beautiful and some of her hair was in her face and Bruce reached up and brushed her hair out of her face and rested his hand on her face, grazing her cheek lightly with his thumb, then came down on her and kissed her passionately, Bruce's dick was still inside her and he came to the point he didn't care anymore, and if something happens, then it happens and if not that's okay, he wanted to feel her legs and brushed his hands over her legs as he kissed her and felt their smoothness and loved the feeling of them, her muscles, her strength, her purity and softness, then brought his hands up and embraced her like a hug, then when they stopped kissing, they felt tired, and Bruce looked at her nightstand to see her clock, it became 8 in the evening and it was dark out but not night dark yet, just a strong dark blue, " wanna buy me supper Bruce, ? Or do you want to leave? " Selena said as Bruce was right above her and Bruce kissed her, " it's late hun, if your hungry then we better speed it up," Bruce told her, then his stomach growled and Selena heard it then laughed, Bruce kissed her smile and they got up. Getting ready for their evening.


	9. Chapter 10

Bruce got up and off of her first, and he slid out and saw some of his semen fall out of her pretty pussy and thought that looked soo hot, and when he turned around to get dressed, he had a hard time in not thinking about it and when he went in her bedroom, he saw she fell asleep near her vanity and her mouth was wide open and she had a lightsnore. Bruce just smiled and went over to her and kissed her cheek, and it woke her up, " oh, I am soo sorry, I am almost ready " she got up and stood up to fast, and Bruce caught her when she fell, " Selena, it's okay, we can do this a different night " he told her and just picked her up and laid her down back onto her bed, " yea, but if I fall asleep now, I will get up around midnight and can't sleep, then probably I'll go out tonight and prowl,and steal a sandwich " she said and laughed, Bruce knew he probably would see her tonight, but not going to arrest her if she just stole a sandwich, " Selena, I am going to go ahead and leave, okay, stay outta trouble " he said and kissed her forehead, " what?, fine" she said and got up, Bruce knew, she felt taken advantage of, and felt stood up and felt ditched, maybe leaving right now, isn't a good idea, Bruce thought to himself, " Selena, I'll stay, " Selena just felt lost and confused, " well, fuck, Bruce make up your mind,you just got me in the mood of having fun with an ole friend" she told him, and didn't know what Bruce was trying to do, " because Bruce, if you think, playing with me is okay, it's not and I'll find Batman and I am sure he wouldn't mind smacking my ass, cause I know, he has the hots for me " she told him like he just hurt her, and Bruce, oh that pissed him off, " Selena that's why I wanted to stay, because I just realized I hurt your feelings and I didn't mean to, I swear, and I want to make it up to you" he said, then came up to her and made her look at him, " and if you ever get intimate with any man, we are done, done," he told her and that made her cry and she went into her bathroom and slammed the door,he heard her talk to herself and cry, he was about to leave, but what he saw was an old note on her dresser, and it was one of his old Batman notes he wrote to her, " Selena, I will always love and care about you,?Batman" and Bruce, he, just got a lot of memories and couldn't leave, he just got intimate with her something he always wanted even as Batman, and he started thinking about their love and attraction for each other, and of how he just made her his, and made her cream on his dick, oh fuck, and she admitted to Bruce today, she wanted to work it out with him, Bruce needed to meet her halfway, and treat her like she meant a lot to him, you want dominance Selena, watch out I will give you dominance, when Selena got out of her bathroom, she thought he left, but he stayed!, he stayed and that made her happy, she saw, he must have went to her closet and pulled out an outfit for her, and just waited for her, " Selena, I am sorry, are you hungry babe?, let's blow this place and get outta here" he told her and she ran to him knocking him on his back and fell together on her bed, and gave him a strong kiss, then she got up and wore the outfit he picked out for her, then she grabbed her purse and they left. Man, I need to get used this drama and bad mood swings, Bruce thought to himself, then Selena felt like a million dollars, and Bruce knew he just made her happy, they went to a grocery store and got a couple of sandwiches, bag of chips and some cold tea,Selena snuck a box of cookies into there quick meal and he let her pay, then Bruce drove her to a park, that had light fountains and stayed in the car since it still was cold out, " it is very beautiful here Bruce, and this meal is freaking amazing" she said as she chomped and ate her sandwich, then a little Mayo got on her chin and Bruce just smiled, thinking she looked cute and fun to be with, Bruce was close to being done and he reached into his glove compartment and pulled out some napkins and gave Selena a few, " oh thank you so much Bruce, you know you are pretty smart, most guys don't have napkins in their car," Selena told him and thanked him, " well, when you have 2 boys, it's best to have them on hand just in case" Bruce explained to Selena, then she felt insulted, " oh, Bruce, I am sorry, I didn't know, I, I can go and leave " Selena was and she felt bad, and Bruce felt a little hurt, " why, why do you want to leave, please don't go " Bruce was begging her, " Bruce I don't sleep with married men, okay, " Selena explained and Bruce laughed, and Selena just looked at him, " what's so funny Bruce, " Selena was losing her cool, " I am not married Selena, I adopted Richard cause his family, he lost his family, he has been through a lot, and Damian, he is my son, but Talia, her and I became done over close to 15 years ago now,I have been single for 14 years and I never got married" Bruce adjusted in his seat and sat in a way that he can see and talk to her at the same time,when Bruce just talked to her, and Selena became calm and reached her hand out to touch his thigh, " sorry, Bruce, you don't have to be alone anymore , and that's enough serious talk for now, wanna go out and dance? " Selena suggested and Bruce took a huge guess she didn't feel like talking about this just yet, " Selena, it is late," Bruce said and Selena just looked at her phone, " Bruce it is only 11 pm, let's go out and have fun, even though I consider jumping and flying through the night air and being reckless to feel free from emotions and what ever is bothering me, " she said and Bruce knew the feeling, " come on Bruce, I know a place, let's go have fun, " Selena was getting tired of having serious talks, " fine, but I am picking the place" Bruce said and turned his car on and drove off, and Bruce took them to club and a place where he had an old friend that was throwing a party here,and his friend was gay, and Selena, she loved this place and was having chats and talks with whoever and Bruce went over to her and held her waist, End of line by daft punk was on playing loudly and Bruce managed to finally whisk her away then fake it by Seether came on, and Bruce got them a few tassels " Selena, people here are gay okay, " Bruce whispered in her ear, and Selena, " Bruce, I already knew that, come on sugar, let's have fun, " she said to him and led him to the dance floor,and then jumper by third eye blind came on and people, gay people started singing and doing drunk dancing and Selena didn't mind and joined in, and Bruce couldn't believe the guts she had, she had to grab Bruces hand again and pulled him into the crowd, and Bruce decided to just let go and have stupid fun, and sang with her and Selena became happy and held his face and kissed him, on a good day by above and beyond came on, and they started some Techno dancing and Bruce just let go and danced with her and they were having fun and some people cheered them and his friend that hasn't seen him in forever and took him awhile to notice it was Bruce Wayne and Jerry oh he became happy and joined in, then a hard song came on, and Jerry and Bruce shook hands, and Bruce went over to Selena and took her hand and practically had to drag her and realized he could hurt her if he wasn't careful, then he just picked her up and put her over his shoulder, then went over to Jerry, " Jerry this is my date, Selena, Selena hun this is my good friend I haven't seen in a while, Jerry " Bruce introduced the too, " so Bruce, does Selena help you get out of your antisocial self and get you out of that work box of a place, " his friend asked him, and Bruce put Selena down, " you know what Jerry, I am sorry okay, you know I have nothing against you, and your right I have antisocial issues okay, there I admit, happy now," Bruce said and apologies, and Jerry just felt hurt then they hugged and made up, Selena got her phone out and took a picture of the two, and it was a cute good picture, Selena liked it and knew Bruce was a keeper, Beautiful things by Andain came on and Selena took Bruce's hand and yanked him to the dance floor, Jerry was happy for Bruce and saw Selena made him happy and seeing their love for each other made him miss his boyfriend and he walked over to him and his boyfriend was a little worried than Jerry kissed him and they made out and people were happy for Jerry, than they all went and danced and got hammered or wasted, Selena and Bruce were at the bar and they were enjoying their drinks, then Alfred saw in the news that Bruce went to Jerry's party over the tv and Alfred just smiled, so who helped Bruce get out of his batcage and learn to have fun, must be a good influence for Bruce, and Alfred knew he better have his car picked up and go and get him.30 minutes later Alfred showed up and saw this place was going nuts and Techno music just blasted, Alfred got the okay to go in and saw Bruce have fun, and saw him with , Alfred smiled, they were dancing and Bruce was having fun, and he was actually smiling! and Alfred, he got a little misty eyed , then decided to wait outside, then Jerry came to say hi to Alfred and they shook hands and they hugged, they chatted for awhile, then got a tap on his shoulder, and it was the guy, Alfred called for help, " there was this in the car, and it hasn't been opened" he handed to box to Alfred, then Alfred noticed it was open thou, " Frank, why is it open, you said" Alfred was confused, " I took some, " the guy told him, and Alfred got upset but chose to let it go, it was fresh baked from a supermarket and Alfred took one and tryed it, " oh my freaking ghost, these are good" Alfred had to look at the box again, he knew where that place was and he might have to get some more, Bruce became tired and almost passed out but started to walk out the door, Selena saw Bruce and went to him, and they left together One day at a time by Enrique I came on when they left, and Bruce noticed his car was gone, and then Alfred came by and waved at them, Bruce walked over to Alfred and told him, Selena needs a ride home, and when they got in and Alfred drove, " oh fuck me!" Bruce blared, and Alfred swerved accidentally,from that yell that scared the bajesus out of him, " Alfred, where are the cookies, Selena bought them, and they were in my Bentley " Bruce asked Alfred, and Alfred showed him the box, it was open, " Alfred did you, " Bruce was trying to get out, " yes master Bruce I had a weak moment and so did the guy that picked your car up too okay, there is some left, " Selena laughed and thought the situation was funny, " must be a damn good cookie, I want a few Bruce " Selena said and grabbed a few, " oh my goodness these are good, have a few Bruce dear" Selena said and hoped Bruce grabbed a few and he did and his first cookie, was heavenly, the 2nd was better than the first and the third and last one, he devoured, " Alfred I want to have more of these, especially when I am having bad days" Bruce told Alfred, " if only I get to have a few sir" Alfred said striking a deal and Bruce was okay with it, and when it was time to drop her off, he had a hard time seeing her go and Selena got in his lap and kissed him, and made out for awhile, then Selena got up and Bruce touched her hand and Selena looked back at him, " I had a wonderful time Selena, I want to see you again " Bruce told her, and his mouth was covered with chocolate and lipstick and red from all their kissing, and Selena smiled and kissed his cheek, " you will sweetie, laters love bug and have a goodnight " " bye sweetheart " Selena said first and Bruce second, he looked sad but seemed to look forward in seeing her again. When Selena got in her apartment complex then inside her home, Selena jumped for joy and felt happy, she wanted to see him again too, and knew this was going to be an awesome life with the man, and looked forward in this week and the rest of her life, and didn't even bother in going out tonight and just went to her bed and feel asleep. She felt happy and Bruce, he felt the same way.


	10. Chapter 11

Alfred, couldn't stop thinking about those cookies and thinking of visiting that supermarket and then saw master Bruce go down the stairs and trying to fix his tie " Alfred, can you go out or you can call too,of groceries please, and Alfred can you find a couple boxes of those cookies Selena bought that one night " Bruce asked nicely, then got done with fixing his tie and grabbed his jacket,then headed out for beeped him as he just got in his car, yes I can do that, sir, no pressure, have a good day at work,and Bruce smiled then turned his car on and drove off. At work, Bruce was having a heck of a time, trying to get things done, all Bruce could really think about was Selena and their first sexual moment together, and she, had an affect on him. And Bruce wanted to call her, a couple days past since she got any contact with the man, and Bruce just got a hold of her, " Selena, I want to see you soon, can I take us out tonight? " Bruce asked her, and Selena felt relief, " I would love to Bruce, but I got a date, sorry" and she hung up on him, Bruce must have made her sad and Bruce understood, it has been 3 days he has not called or texted her, and Bruce really couldn't pay attention with work and, when she hung up on him, Bruce stood up and grabbed his jacket and just left. It was 4 close to 5 pm anyway, and Bruce did not know where to look to find her and Bruce tried calling her again and this time, she was willing to listen and hear what he had to say, " Selena, where are you, you ain't home, and I don't know where you are? , please sweetie, let me make it up to you" Bruce almost pleaded and Selena felt a little better, " crash my date tonight and I will be at glacier stone in a little bit, can't wait to see you " and Selena let him go, and Bruce, didn't want any man touching her except him, and knew where to go now, it was a 15 minute drive and plus traffic, and he went on his way, when he got there, an event was going on and Bruce took a hint, that Selena must like going out not because she felt social but because it makes her feel loved and special, then Bruce saw her and she looked lovely, her hair looked wavy and got put up with her new bangs to curled to the right, she wore a beautiful, elegant dress and it just looked gorgeous on her and showed off her curves and breasts, Bruce started walking to her and Selena looked to her left and saw Bruce!, and he had a smirk on his face, Selena let go of her dates arm and went to Bruce, since Bruce stopped midway to her and her date noticed and felt offended, " enjoying yourself Selena? " Bruce asked, " no, the date is boring and just talks about himself, he is being arrogant and a huge buzz kill " Selena told him, and she wanted to feel Bruce against her again, and she looked up at him, with her eyes, that looked like she wanted to cry, " I have missed you, Bruce,and what the hell took you soo long to answer back, hunh? " she told him, and hugged herself against him and Bruce couldn't help but doing it back, and when they looked at each other, " I'm sorry Selena, work has been a bitch, and your right though, I could have found time to call or text you, I am sorry Selena, would you forgive me? " Bruce asked and asking for forgiveness, but had to ask, then decided to keep it to himself, he knew Selena wouldn't sleep around, it's not like her or in her nature to do that, but asked it more appropriately, " Selena, would you stomp on my heart" he asked and Selena knew, but smiled, " never ever, Bruce, I am falling for you " she told him, then her date tried to intervene by putting his arm around her waist, " Bruce, long time no see, and I see you are trying to take my date, that ain't gentleman of you, bye Bruce, come Selena, " but Selena brushed him off and went to Bruce, and Bruce stood strong " sorry Jacob, but you were flirting with my woman, and I have every right to be near her or taking her from guys, that can't seen to notice, she is already taken," and Bruce put both his hands around her waist and kissed her by her right eye from behind her and Selena loved it,and Jacob took offense to that and then when he was going to do something, Selena glared at him, " I never liked you Jacob, okay, but those women over there do, bye" and Bruce whisked her away from this weird event and went to his car and Selena was glad she got outta there too, " where are we going Bruce?" Selena asked, as he drove, " my place, love" Bruce told her and Selena, she just requested " but I haven't even had anything to eat yet, " she told him and Bruce was a little upset with that news " so this whole day, your telling me, you haven't ate anything yet?" Bruce asked, " well Bruce, I don't see the reason to eat unless your body tells you to, I did it to impress men, and now, I want to keep you satisfied and interested " Selena told him, and when they got to his home, " let's get some supper in, " Bruce held her hand and walked her inside, Selena was impressed and let go if his hand and twirled slowly to just take the sight in, Bruce went to Alfred and explained a few things while Selena was being a cat and all curious about his things and his big home, " Bruce where is your bedroom, in this huge mansion " she asked and Bruce didn't mind showing her, and when she saw it, " I can fit my apartment in here, " she said it a loud, and was impressed, then she saw his bed and went to it and then she got on it and checking it out, she started taking her clothes off and even her underwear, and she got underneath his covers and saw her being silly, moving around under his sheets, and then popped her head out and rested in his bed, " oh Bruce, your bed feels amazing " she told him and kept feeling up his sheets, " Bruce, I am very horny, lets make love in your bed tonight " she said and felt good in his bed, Bruce just smiled, then Selena saw something and got up and saw he had a stereo system and she turned it on and music came on, not in love by Enrique I. Came on and Selena started dancing, Bruce decided to shut his bedroom doors and went over to Selena, and Selena wanted to be naughty, Bruce just sat on his bed and looked at her, and she turned around and saw him sitting on his bed, then she ran to him and knocked him onto his back and Selena smiled, then lowered herself to kiss him, and Bruce, had a hard time in not touching her, his hands went straight to her tits, and he played with them and teased em, then grabbed her and put her on her back, oh she has such a beautiful body, Bruce was saying to himself and went to her breasts and started licking her nipple and teasing it with his tongue, swirling it in different directions of her nipple, and Bruce left a little saliva on her tit and blew some air on it and it made Selena shiver and Bruce went to her other one and grabbed it with his mouth and nipped it, then being all over it, he grabbed her breast with his hand and played with it as he sucked and licked her titty, and Selena was moaning and she felt wet, she began to grind him as he was having fun with her breast, and he stopped, and he started taking his clothes off, and Selena wanted to taste him, but Bruce was fast, and stopped her. He went down on her and her pussy looked wet, Bruce snuck a kiss to her clit then got in between her legs and grabbed and put his dick by her vagina, then it slid in as Bruce added pressure and lowered himself down to her, and went slow first, then going faster, her boobs danced as he thrusts into her and watching her face, and listening to her moans, and she started moving and Bruce had to put his hands on her hips and put some of his body weight into that stance so Selena couldn't move" oh fuck Bruce, yes, yes, yes, oh fuck, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh fuck, ohhhhhhh!"and she orgasmed on his dick, and Bruce felt it and looked down as he continue to fuck her, and saw some white stuff on his dick, and it turned him on, and he continued to fuck her missionary style. Selena started touching herself and loved how Bruce made her feel, and she brought her legs up and let them rest on Bruce's chest and shoulders, and loved the way Bruce looked at her, then Bruce stopped and pulled out, moved her over a little bit then layed by her side, but came up close to her, to where her butt was almost close to his tummy but Bruce moved up and Selena more down, then Bruce lifted her right leg up and tried getting his dick in her pussy , " here Bruce, let me help" Selena offered, then grabbed his dick and placed it by her vagina and then Bruce added pressure and went in the right direction and slid into her wet, tight, amazing pussy he ever had,and he took his time and wanted to enjoy this moment, Bruce's face was really close to Selena face, and Bruce liked looking at her while he fucked her and thought she looked so hot and beautiful, Selena,her mouth was open and started saying a lot of naughty and dirty things, and then went back to moaning, " Bruce, oh fuck, you feel so good, like that tight pussy, like that fucking tight wet pussy,oh, oh, oh fuck, yes, yes, ooooaaahhhhhh!"and she shivered and creamed on his dick, then she felt hot, and her face was all red, Bruce kept going, but stopped, only to go back to missionary style, and Selena placed her hands on his chest, then into his hair, then grabbed it hard, as she orgasmed for the third time, and she went weak and her hands fell back ,her left hand on the pillow by her face and the right hand that layed on the other side of her face, she started to whimper and moan, Bruce knew he better stop, but it just felt so fucking good and Bruce felt like he can do this all night and enjoying every minute of it, he kept on thrusting and felt like it was getting deeper each time, and Bruce was moaning and went harder with his thrusts, and he felt a sharp, sharp pleasure point, and he almost cummed but stopped in time, then Bruce heard and felt wetness, Selena had an uncontrollable g squirt and Bruce heard his dick slap her pussy, and loved that sound, and it turned him on, big time, he got rougher and fucked her harder, and then almost layed on her, and putting his face in the right side of her neck and started sucking and licking her neck, tasting her sweat, and then rised himself up and started fucking her like a rabbit, and Selena boobs started dancing uncontrollably and a little too fast, and Bruce was close to his climax, " oh, oh, oh, ohhh,ohhhh,ooohhhhhhh!" And Bruce lost his sanity, and creampied her pussy, and trying to put in more thrusts, Selena raised her arms up, and touched his sweaty face, then down his chest and rested her right hand on his left chest and felt his heartbeat, and his dick just squirted and blasted his sperm up into her uterus and some jumped pretty good too, Bruce fell ontop of her and Selena breathed, " Bruce, your too heavy, please," and Bruce had whatever strength he had left and rised up and fell down beside her, " that was too much for me Bruce, but that was just fucking amazing, more than 100% , that a exploding supernova " she said and catching her breath at the same time, Bruce just laughed at that and that's exactly what it felt like too and he couldn't agree more, when Bruce looked at his clock on his night stand, it read 4:10 in the morning and Bruce got upset with himself, he was supposed to work tonight, and get some Z's in by now, then he looked over at Selena, she was out like a light and Bruce never regretted it, and Bruce just thought of their hot moment, and loved every minute and passing hour,especially when he made her wet his bed, and hearing his dick and balls slapping her pussy as he fucked her, Bruce smiled to himself, and knew this relationship was turning weird, but never thought of sleeping with his enemy, he would fantasize about her but this is turning real and it is actually turning into something and all Bruce knew and wanted right now, was her, he never thought, but knew in the back of his mind he wanted this, and her, and these moments. Bruce then wondered about something and asked for a small wish, then he fell asleep, his wish was wanting happiness with Selena and actually living and being happy, and hopefully turns into a forever after.


	11. Chapter 12

It was almost 3 in the afternoon when Bruce woke up, and he missed work! " fucking damnit! "Bruce said angry and forgot Selena was right by him, but she was already awake, " what's wrong,?" Selena asked going over to him and holding his face in her hands and he just looked at her,then he sat up and rested his hand on her arm and kissed her, " yea, I am fine, except I missed work, and that I might not sleep tonight " he told her as he got up and starting to get dressed, then Selena pulled the covers and sheets off when she was getting ready to get off his bed and then got up and threw the bed sheets and covers in a laundry basket,and Selena was naked with nothing to wear, except her clothes were gone and probably in the wash, Bruce liked looking at her thou, and noticed Selena was getting upset because of her expressions and body language, Bruce just had a shirt she can wear, and it would just have to work for now." Selena, I really don't know what you see in me and stick around, I have a lot of drama in my life, and I just, I don't know if I should let you in" Bruce told her as he was trying to find things for her, but he was a bachelor and couldn't find anything for her, except a comb, he haven't used, and found her a towel, if she wanted to shower and found a 3 in one that smelled pretty decent, and didn't smell too manly, and as he was still trying to find her things, that was of useful for her, Selena spoke up and said, " well Bruce, we all have some sort of drama in our lives, I mean look at me, I dress as a cat going out at night, and I will admit, I like the thrill and being chased," and then Bruce turned around to see her and she added" I am genuinely not a good person either Bruce and I don't know what you see in me too, except a hot ass, but come on Bruce, I have a strong bad and good history, but who the fuck doesn't, get real Bruce, happiness and love only exist if you or anyone, let a person in, and learning to love again, and putting in unnecessary trust, it takes 2 to make love work, not just one," she told him and was starting to get upset, " maybe because I like you, with stronger emotions than I had before, when I wouldn't even let you in, but I did, and now I am falling for you, and now I feel, I always want you with me, but I know that ain't healthy, but what relationship ain't these days" she added again, and Bruce loved her boldness and straight forwardness and knew she was being honest with her feelings, and with herself, " what are we anyway, Bruce,what is our status? " she questioned him and Bruce, stopped and turned towards her and pressed her up against his home wall, and looked into her eyes, they were close to the main floor lounge, " I guess, we are a couple now,and I love the way you talk, and oh, guess what sweetie, that means, I am the man in this relationship, no more dominance, except me dominating you, oh fuck, I am going to love this, cause, I know what your weakness is now, and I am always in the mood for Selena especially when wet!" He husked into her ear, then started necking her, Selena felt she heard that voice before, but couldn't figure it out,and just gave up and started kissing Bruce back, then Alfred announced, their first meal of the day was ready and just waiting for them, and Selena felt embarrassed but Bruce wasn't, then they smiled to each other and Selena was blushing, and Bruce thought she looked cute and just smiled at her situation, " your okay, come on Alfreds cooking is amazing, I know you will like it" he told her and put his arm around her waist and led her to the lounge, or his lounge, and Alfred had a spot for her right next to Bruce, and Alfred went all out, buttermilk pancakes, biscuits and gravy, Bacon, just 2 donuts one for her,one for him, a fruit shake, coffee,and the newspaper that Bruce always requested, Selenas mouth watered and she grabbed a plate, and she looked like she hasn't ate in a week, and then Bruce, felt, somewhat upset, not with the food, but of her diet, and Bruce, he wanted to change that, but for now, enjoyed their late first meal of the day. When Bruce was almost done with the paper, he noticed some people were being like owl's on his ass, and noticed Selena must have been hungry, she ate her 2 pancakes, her biscuits and gravy, had 3 strips of Bacon, drank all of smoothie, and ate her white glazed donut, now drinking coffee with Bruce, Bruce kind of ate too much too,and he hasn't ate like that in a long time, but, gosh he felt stuffed and didn't feel like doing a fucking thing, then Bruce wondered what was wrong with his phone and reached for it and saw it wasn't even turned on! " Selena did you shut my phone off?" Bruce asked as he started turning it on, " no, Bruce, I didn't, you shut it off, when you picked me up from that weird event and date I was on, remember, I saw you shut it off before we left together yesterday evening " she answered him and finished her coffee, then held her stomach and got up and went to his lounge couch, and started rubbing her belly gently, Bruce saw her go to his couch then back to his phone, as it vibrates like fifty times, and he got a lot of messages and knew right away, he was going to have a busy evening, then almost forgot about Selena, as he stood up to get ready for his day then saw Selena on his couch, she feel asleep and she looked cute but also exhausted for some reason, " please, don't leave me Bruce" she said in her sleep and saw a tear going down her face, Bruce sat beside her, and took her tear with his thumb and placed his hand on her face, and cupped her face and grazed her cheek with his thumb, he didn't want to take her home yet, he wanted her to stay with him, " Bruce, I got good news, " Alfred said from a distance and Bruce got up leaving her for just a few minutes, " what is it Alfred? " Bruce asked, " it's Isis, he has been found, master Wayne and waiting to be picked up," Alfred told him, and Bruce, he felt happy and got ready to go and get Isis, as Bruce got his jacket " Alfred, can you look after Selena, for me, and do you have directions for me?"Bruce requested, and Alfred handed him, a note with directions, and watched Bruce leave out the door, Bruce took a hint of where that was and was right, thank God,. He parked his car and went in to get Isis, Selenas cat, he had to sign papers, and payed a couple hundred dollars, but he didn't mind, and Bruce decided, to just carry him and put trust in her cat, Isis seemed happy though, and purred in Bruce's arms. When Bruce got in his car, he placed Isis on the passenger seat, and Isis, he was good and behaved, and just layer down on the seat and hanging on for dear life, Bruce petted Isis and he meowed, " Selena, has missed you and I know, she is going to be happy to see you too" Bruce told Isis, and he gave another " meow" , Bruce couldn't believe he was talking to a cat,but decided to not care and petted him again, and when they got back to his place, Alfred met Isis for the first time, then Bruce took Isis from him, and set him down on the floor, Alfred was a little skeptical at first, but then Isis set off in the right direction and saw Selena, on the couch, sleeping, but Isis didn't care and just ran to her, and jumped on the couch with Selena then rubbed himself against his owners face, then he starts meowing to wake her up, Selena woke up and saw Isis, " oh, Isis, I have missed you",then she sat up then got up and cradled her cat in her arms and they looked happy, Bruce and Alfred saw Selena all happy, and they felt good and Bruce hugged Alfred, Alfred was surprised with the strong hug and Bruce put Alfred back down, " sorry Alfred, but thank you, " Bruce said to him and Alfred straightened himself out and his look, " no problem, master Bruce, and next time, please don't pick me up" Alfred answered and asked for a small request, Bruce knew he got carried away, but learned from it and shrugged the ugly feelings away that he was having. Bruce went into the lounge to see and talk to Selena, " hey Selena, do you want to go home, I can have Alfred, drive you home, if that is okay with you of course, " Bruce told her then added, " your welcomed here Selena, anytime" he walked over to her and covered her in his big jacket, so she was covered from head to toe,and had something decent on, Bruce guided and walked her to his door, then wrapped his hands around her quick and pulled her into him for a deep kiss, and Selena put her arms around his neck, then pulled away, from their kissing, " later Bruce, and I hope to see you again soon, " she said and walked to Alfred, and Alfred drove her home, oh you will, Bruce thought and got changed into his Batman outfit, but as he was getting ready, his ex called him,it was Talia, and wanted to see Damian, and requested and offered dinner, Bruce was half way ready for tonight, and was not looking forward to seeing Talia at all, it killed his good mood, and he haven't seen her in 15 years, drama was coming and he knew it and felt it, nothing good ever lasts long does it, Bruce thought to himself, then shrugged his batsuit off, and wore a simple suit and look, letting Talia know, he was not interested in her or wanted to look nice for her, Bruce drove to the restaurant and saw his ex and she was waiting for him, when he went in with her,it was 8:30 in the evening, and it was starting to get late, Talia tried putting gestures on him, but he shrugged her off, just like he did with his batsuit earlier, " Bruce, thank you for having dinner with me, and thank you for taking care of our son" she told him and Bruce downed his wine, " well Talia, I had no choice, and even with Damian, and I don't even see him as our son, but as my son, you left to be with your crazed father, and I moved on from you, sorry but you are 15 years too late, you created your own mess and I didn't want to be put or pulled in , you made your bed now your going to have to lay in it, yea, whatever, enjoy your free meal, I am leaving " Bruce got up and just left her, when Bruce was close to his car, Talia followed him, and some paparazzi saw him and was curious about Bruce's life, " Bruce, I am sorry I hurt you, okay, but can we get past this please, besides, what are you doing with a young woman, that lives in the stink and poor life, you deserve a classy lady Bruce, not a skank " she told him and Bruce just smiled, and went to her, " Talia, you are the fucking ugly one, can't you see that, your mature arrogance ruins your beauty, and I don't know what I saw in you, maybe I thought being jerk was hot, but it's not, and we are done Talia, and we have been done for 14 years, and you are using Damian as a way to be with me! Your a fucking asshole and creep, can't you see that!"Bruce yelled at her, and she cried, but Bruce didn't care and got in his car, and some media went to Talia, and talked with her, and got her on tv, Bruce turned his car on and drove off and went home, getting ready for his nightshift. When Bruce got home, Alfred saw the news, and recorded it for Bruce, and saw Talia telling her side of things, " I don't know Selena personally, but I know so far, she is a Lowlife and a criminal and can't be trusted," " yes, Bruce and I were a couple 15 years ago, "" we had a son, but never got married" " no, I know nothing about my son"" if Selena, is going to live with Bruce ,with my son, her and I are going to have problems"" I will hurt her if she becomes a threat""yes, I miss Bruce,"" no, I fucked up in the past, I was the one that abandoned my son and left him with Bruce, I was having problems and left them both"" I know I shouldn't have come to Gotham and I ain't here to ruin my ex life either, but if Selena and my son meet, I might kill her, and I wouldn't regret it either"" yes, I came for me and hope Bruce and I get back together, besides Bruce deserves a lady, not street trash"" if Bruce and I don't get back together, I will blame Selena and will come after her and ruin her and make her wish, she never met me" , . Bruce had enough evidence to put Talia away if she ever becomes a threat, to Selena especially, Bruce went out that night and heard a break in and theft call and knew it had to be Selena, Batman was on his way and saw Selena jumping fast and he turned hard and knew where she was going, then he got out of his car and started chasing was giving her best tonight and made Batman work hard,and quite the exercise, she was getting higher and higher and took a hard sharp turn,and Batman had to take a big jump and grapple and wasn't far from her now, she jumped onto a building and started using climb with her claws, and Batman knew what he had to do to stop her and it was dangerous but took his chance and ran to her and jumped then used his batarang good and hard and ready to catch her, she felt a huge bang on her right hand and Batman broke her hand and she fell, and then Batman caught her and started flying then in a different direction and it wasn't to the police but to a nearby and big tower and landed on the roof, and Batman placed her down and she slapped his face with her bad hand, then she cried because her hand hurt, " Selena, give me the sapphire and Ruby diamond necklace " he told her and she just sat down and said a strong " no!", Batman knew she would fight for it and she would probably win, so Batman sat down next to her and just had a conversation with her, " Selena, does this have to deal with your man and his crazy ex? " he asked her, " I don't want my life in danger, or see Bruce get hurt emotionally and mentally, do you know what a death of a loved one can make a person, insanity kicks in hard and their is no way stopping that emotion and it gets covered in anger, hurt, sadness, then turns into madness, and there is no going back, and revenge wouldn't even be enough to stop it."Selena told him, and Batman knew she was making sense and heard the dreaded words Bruce didn't and wasn't ready for, " I am thinking of losing Bruce, but it's going to be hard, you know Batman, you and him are like my anti depressant pill, I feel relaxed, and that I am allowed to be myself, and I don't feel my fears and my depression, I feel trust ,love,and care from you two, but now I need money to move and living a new life" she told him then added, " it's going to be tough leaving, I am falling in love with a man, and a man that wants to be with me, but if he and Talia get back together, I am going to feel broken and I just want or need a man to fuck my problems away, and take over the thought of him and become my new lover, I need to know something Batman, " she looked at Batman and Batman wasn't ready for this, " I'll stay for you, Batman, that is if you want me, but if your married I might as well just forget about that idea and just leave" she was about to get up and leave, but Batman grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, Batman looked at her good and hard, " stay, please" he told her, then she kissed him,and Bruce wasn't happy with her, but Batman wanted to fuck her, " take off your mask Selena, I want to see your face" Batman told her then she got up and did more than just take her mask off, she took her one suit off and slowly taking it off her body, and watched her big boobs become free and seeing her beautiful body, then Batman took his cape off and placed it on the floor of the roof, and took some of his armor and suit off, but left his mask on, Selena went over to Batman, and got on top of him in his lap and faced him, she looked so hot and fine and a fantasy Batman always wanted and did something Bruce would never do, He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up and started licking, and sucking and leaving teeth marks on her neck, then he grabbed her and dropped her on his cape, she felt pain, and held herself, then Batman went down on her, and put her hands above her head and pinned them to the ground, then he started kissing her and went to her chest, her chest was rising up and down then he grabbed her breasts with his teeth, and he nipped em, and Selena moaned and she was trying to catch her breath, Batman decided to let her have it, another thing Bruce would never do, and he licked and sucks all over her breasts, getting into every secret she had and loved the way she tasted, " Batman please, " she moaned and a tear fell down her face, Batman wanted to eat her out, but felt her pussy and it was gooey, that made Batman horny, and just did something Bruce wouldn't do either, he just shoved his dick in without grabbing his dick and wasn't nice about it, it hurt Selena, and she was telling him to be more gentle, " I ain't your boyfriend, Selena" he told her, and he just fucked her, " your big dick, is hurting my tight pussy" she told him, and was crying, then the Bruce came out and felt a different feeling on his dick, then he looked down and noticed he fucked her virgin ass, and his dick was covered in blood, he pulled out and felt awful, he raped her ass, and Batman got very upset with himself, and he hurt his lover, maybe he didn't deserve her," why didn't you tell me Selena? " Batman asked her, " because, I feel I might die, I wanted to save it for my lover, if I ever got married, but I just don't see that possible now, " she honestly told him, and Batman /Bruce told her, "stay with me Selena, ", Selena looked at him, " come back, and fuck me then, and take your mask off, then I will" Batman didn't like that deal " I won't Selena, " then Selena got up and about to get in her suit but Batman stopped her and put her back on his cape, and was careful this time and in the right hole,he was gentle but rough, and loved fucking her, a fantasy he always wanted and finally got it, he and Selena was sweating, then he saw lightening in the distance, and heard thunder, then it started to rain, and Selena and Batman felt romance in their sex, Selena reached up to take his mask off, but he jerked and didn't like it, " Fine, do it" he told her and Selena reached up again and took his mask off, and when it came off, Selena was shocked, and couldn't believe it, Bruce put his face against hers, and husked into her ear, " be mine Selena, stay with me please, I fucking love you, please don't leave me" Selena felt a heat of love in her veins and wrapped her arms around him, Selena was falling for her lover and enemy, " I love you Bruce" she told him, and wanted him, Bruce felt his climax coming,and since she knew who he was now, he went back to himself and made love to her, then Bruce and Selena kissed, and Selena bit his lower lip, and Bruce creampied her pussy and moaned and grunted into her mouth, then shared a strong kiss and Bruce kept thrusting into her at the same time, squirting 3 big shots every time he tried getting a thrust in, since his dick was long, Selena started riding him as he broke their kiss and he got up, she started playing with her clit as she rode him, and Bruce, he was enjoying this and the pleasure was high, and he started moaning , and she was close cause he felt it, and it was squeezing his dick, then she started moaning and couldn't ride him anymore and orgasmed on his dick, and oh fuck, it felt amazing, even for Bruce, and his cum just blasted into her pussy, and his dick went weak and was no longer useful, " you make me feel young again Selena, I have never gotten relief like that, your the first one that really ever fully satisfied me, and sucks me dry" he told her as he kissed her all over her face, and nipped her chin, " Bruce, I can't believe, you have been Batman this whole time, so when that whole time, we had fights, and arguing, and saving each other, that was you" Selena said and asked, Batman Bruce told her, and answered, " you kissed me when I caught you the first time, saw and watched you in that alley, felt your breasts against my chest a couple nights later, saw you turn into an actual cat, and seeing you on a dangerous conveyor belt that could have sliced you in two, yea that was me" and Selena was still in a haze then put her arms around his neck and laughed, " you have a crush on me don't you Bruce " Selena asked and Bruce blushed, and Selena felt flattered, " the bat and the cat fell in love" Selena said out loud and Bruce tryed getting up with Selena hanging on him, Bruce wanted to take her home with him, but instead went to her place, and Bruce asked for the bag, Selena kissed him, " I am going to France Bruce, or Italy, come with me" and she insisted, but Bruce took her bag, " I'll pay Selena, and I'll make reservations tomorrow " he told her and about to leave, Selena went to him and hugged him, " I'll be excited and can't wait spending memories with you, I love you sweetheart " Selena told him, and when Bruce left, he knew he was going to have Co dependant issues, he would always wanted to be with her, their love was turning into a addiction.


	12. Chapter 13

Bruce got a lot of invites as usual and he knew, maybe being social and going out isn't all that bad and he knew, Selena was always drop dead gorgeous and the life of the party,and knew it would make him look good. Bruce did a lot of things at work, some of it wasn't even work, he made reservations for him and Selena, to go to Europe in the fall later in the year, he called up his kids and told them to be cautious of Damian's mom Talia, and informed them on what they needed to know and just put trust in them, Bruce called up a few old friends and said he would show up and be there. Selena tried not to think about moving in with Bruce, and Bruce all ready made calls, to help Selena move, and Selena wasn't very happy about it, she was still trying to get used to Bruce's news and Alfred looked at her and knew, some things were bothering her. Alfred took her to the car, and knew what to do, to make her feel better and welcomed. " miss Kyle, do you mind if I drive us somewhere and do you mind if I join you, ?" Alfred asked and Selena, felt surprised and knocked her out of her thoughts, " sure, Alfred, but I don't think I am going to be good company " she told him, but Alfred smiled, Selena didn't know what Alfred was planning but decided to put trust in him, Alfred took her to the zoo and she actually loved it, and Selena was feeling better, her and Alfred went to a coffee shop afterwords, and bought some different coffee stuff, then Alfred took her to the mall and oh Selena really enjoyed herself, " hey Alfred, do you think Bruce, would get me a walk in closet?" She asked Alfred and Alfred noticed, Selena bought a lot, she bought 4 pairs of shoes in one big bag, really beautiful 7 tops in another bag, then bought 5 party dresses that were pretty skimpy but beautiful and they were in the 3rd bag, then in her fourth bag, she bought like 10,wait no ,17 pieces of different, really beautiful jewelry, then her fifth bag, was 2 perfumes and some bath and body works, she just put together in one bag, " well, Selena, there is this one room that already has one, but it is vacant and I don't know how Bruce would take it" Alfred honestly told her, and Selena asked, " was it Talias old room?" Selena asked sadly and Alfred laughed, " gosh no, she never got close to moving in or even being under the same roof as him, she liked the manor, but she wouldn't stay, she had her own place and preferred it, they broke up because she wasn't faithful, and saw Damian as a burden and Bruce as well, she gave up on them and set herself first, I guess being in love wasn't her taste,she hates love you know" Alfred told her,and he looked at her, and Selena sat on a nearby mall bench, and tried not to cry, Alfred went over to her and comforted her, " you know Alfred, for sometime, I closed my heart off to anyone, and I was afraid love wasn't out there for me, but when I see Bruce or when I am around him, I smile and feel good, like my whole body is getting electrified " she told him, and Alfred put it in words for her, " sounds, like your in love Ms Kyle" and Alfred stood up and held his hand out for her and helped her up, and then he added, " at least, your not pushing your true feelings away or giving up what truly makes you happy, it is strength not a weakness " , Selena thought about his words, and noticed he helped her day feel better, " Alfred, I don't think I ever thanked you, so thank you " Selena said to Alfred and she wanted to make a few more stops, then Bruce got a hold of Alfred, " I am done with work, been waiting for awhile now and just wondering if things are okay," Bruce said and Alfred looked at his watch, and then grabbed Selena, " Alfred, careful please, what's the hurry anyway" she was looking at face jewelry and uphold that Alfred just grabbed her, " need to pick up Bruce " he told her, and Selena realized, Bruce wasn't nice to being around when pissed off, " okay, stop it Alfred, I get it, " and Selena put her stuff in the trunk and they left, going to go get yes of course Bruce looked upset, but when he opened the door, Selena was there, and she looked at Bruce giving him,her best smile and Bruce forgot about being upset and went in and saw, Selena must be the reason why they were late, because the car was filled with crap, " Alfred, can you take us through a drive through, I know a place that makes awesome Smoothies, I got some money left and I want to get us something, even you too Alfred dear" Selena said, and Alfred looked back at Bruce, through the rearview mirror to make sure he got an okay glance from Bruce before he did anything else and Bruce really didn't care, but when they got there, the drive through was a joke, and Bruce was getting upset and Selena just laughed, and Alfred was holding back a smile when all he really wanted to do was laugh, when they finally got their turn to order, Alfred took his sweet time in picking out, just one freaking smoothie, " Alfred just pick one, " Bruce pushed him, " just shut up Bruce, and I just want to make sure I am getting a good one okay, " Alfred snapped at him, and Bruce kept quiet, but was angry inside, then Alfred picked one and Selena too, then Bruce just said, just a plain chocolate smoothie, Selena was already by the window by Alfred and handed him a $20 dollar bill, when they got their Smoothies, Bruce was feeling better, " oh my goodness, this is amazing " Alfred said as he drove, and Bruce " yea, but it would taste better,if I put some on your pussy Selena, and licked it up" Bruce told her, and Selena just shivered. " Bruce, you could have waited in saying that, I really didn't want to hear that " Alfred told Bruce, and Selena just laughed at the two, " I can say whatever the fuck I want," Bruce said to Alfred, and added, " besides, I had a really bad day at work, and I am thinking of attending a party tonight " Alfred was surprised, Bruce disliked social events, " Bruce, I think Selena is a good and bad influenced for you" Alfred told him and Selena took some offense to that, but Bruce just smiled, " well, Alfred, no one is perfect, you of all people should know that, " Bruce defended Selena, and Alfred decided not to fight, " Selena, I don't think Bruce should drink to much tonight and can you go with him please, I don't want him pissing off people and doing something, he might regret " Alfred asked Selena, " I don't know, Alfred, I might be a bad influence so no, I am just going to call it a night when I get to my room," Selena said nicely and sternly and Alfred knew, He was being annoying and pissing them off, Alfred decided to bite his tongue and just go ahead and make the best of it. When they got home, Bruce was getting ready and Alfred asked Bruce, which,invite he was going to, " Edwards' party, " Bruce told Alfred and Alfred was shocked, " he is an enemy Bruce ", and then Selena walked in, wearing a dress, one of the skimpy ones she bought, and it was nice on her too, they had to stop talking about their topic but Selena already knew who Bruce was, " Edward is a good man, as long as you don't piss him off, ready Bruce, because I am" she told them and she got ready fast, but time was flying and Selena actually had a good amount of time to get ready, and she looked nice, she was wearing a beautiful deep green short tight dress that hugged her curves and showed them off, and it had a big v in the front showing off a lot of cleavage, and she wore beautiful matching earrings, and they dangled, she let her long hair down, and had simple makeup on but also face jewelry, and had on a beautiful light pink lip stick, Bruce grabbed his jacket but was admiring her at the same time and was making her blush and flustered, " oh my fucking jeez, Selena " Bruce told her as they got in the car and Alfred drove them, and Selena rested herself against Bruce, until they got there. When they got there music was loud, I love it by Icona pop was playing and they walked in together, Selena saw some old friends and went to talk to them, and having fun with them too, Edward saw Bruce and too they met, shook hands and talked, " hi Bruce, ole' friend, that ruined my job career, how are you?" And Bruce handed him a job notice, and Edward took it and read it, It was a job position that needed scientific help and a professional that would help them out, Edward was surprised and felt, choked up, " really, I have been out of practice Bruce and I haven't had a job like that in a long time, but I appreciate this, I really do, can you send me information on this and I will get ready and be prepared in what I need to do" Edward asked him and Bruce was okay with him on that,and Edward left happy, but before he left, " have fun Mr. Wayne and please enjoy yourself, and thank you for giving me a chance, I am speechless, thank you" and patted Bruce's shoulder and left, Bruce went over to Selena and saw her dancing with Ivy, Harley that looked nice without all that circus clown makeup, and she looked happy. Selena saw Bruce, and saw happiness in his eyes then stopped dancing and went to Bruce, her friends noticed she left and saw her going to and their jaw dropped, when they saw Selena and Bruce smile at each other and Bruce pulled her in gently and they shared a beautiful happy moment kiss,then they went to the bar and got some drinks. Ivy went to Ed, " what is Bruce doing here, I thought you and him didn't get along?" Ivy asked Ed, " well, Ivy I invited him, and he found a job for me and it is a very interesting position, I am thinking of going, you get $2000.00 a week " Edward told her and showed her the paper and she was impressed, it even involved needing a assistant, and she handed it back to him, " well, what did you think Ivy?" Ivy looked sad, " I know I am going to miss you, that's for sure and it is out of Guatemala, I wonder what the plantation is like?" She said and wondered, " do you want to come with me Ivy?" Edward asked her, she was shocked but wanted to go, she was interested in the culture and the environment, " I would love to Edward " Ivy answered him. Bruce and Selena was starting to get a buzz, and Edward went to Bruce, " Mr. Wayne, may my girlfriend come with me, and she wants to try out the assistant job, can you make a passport for her too" Edward asked him and Bruce turned around, " yes, that is fine, and totally very all right, " and Bruce and Edward shook hands again, and Edward and Ivy looked happy and hugged, and cheered for their new life, Blow cirkut remix by Kesha was playing and they danced and had fun,Born this way by lady GaGa came on, and Bruce and Selena were hot and heavy and were being silly, just enjoying the party, and took a picture of her and her friends and of Bruce of had a few more party's he wanted to go to and he would need Selena again, some others would be more intense and needed to be careful and he was prepared for it, but he was in love with life and Selena right now, and hope nothing jeopardizes that, gosh there was soo much crap and drama going on in his life right now, he wanted to not think about it, and making the best of it and the situations that he is delt with and hope life is good to him and other people as well. Next week, he went to Oswald and Harvey party and they seemed pretty happy, and he brought Selena along with him, Bruce got Harvey a casino job and it was good pay,and a good position. Dance in the dark by Lady GaGa came on as Bruce and Selena danced at Harvey's party,and Harvey just looked at Bruce, his old friend that he knew, was a good man and helping him to learn and love again, then he saw and noticed Bruce was going through something similar, Harvey was right though, he saw life and happiness again, and Harvey wanted a piece of that, and took the job, knowing it would make his life good and the happiness he so much wanted, " thank you Bruce, hope life is good to you too ole' friend" Harvey thought silently and cheered for himself and to Bruce as well. Oswald was going to be tricky and Bruce knew that, and knew what he wanted, he wanted to own a company and Bruce, was having a heck of a time at work, and Selena was visiting Bruce at work, " what is wrong, Bruce, can I help you out somehow?" Selena asked, and Bruce sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face, and Selena sat on his left knee, Bruce shook it, so Selena was bouncing a little and Bruce smiled, " you already do, hun, " Bruce told her, but Selena gave him good advice " Oswald, had a dream of owning a famous club someday, " Selena told him and something clicked with Bruce, " huh, can you get up please, I just got a plan that might just work and get ready for tonight sweetheart " Bruce told her, so she went to the couch and grabbed her purse,then before she left, she gave Bruce a kiss and Bruce smacked her ass,she grabbed her toosh and it hurt just a little, as she went down the elevator and went outside, then did her thing. As she got ready, she bumped into Talia, " oh I am sorry Talia, you okay?" Selena apologized and asked, Talia was just shocked, " wanna come to an event Bruce and I are going to tonight? " Selena asked and invited her, and Talia, was surprised again, then just looked at Selena, " I guess you aren't ready to make amends, have a good day then" Selena told her and walked off in a hurry, Talia was just flabbergasted and took offense to that last comment, Talia decided to crash Bruce at work, but he wasn't having it and the building either for that matter, and refused her to go anywhere near the Wayne towers, and the notice was already in place, and she was getting upset but decided to let it go, and went her own way, At home, Selena got ready and was very excited tonight, she knew Oswald's party's and they were pretty weird but wild and fun, she dressed up as a werebat and looked hot and fine, Bruce dressed up as the monopoly man, they looked quite like the weird couple, when they got there, it was already bouncin', and loud Techno music was playing, telephone by Lady GaGa came on and Selena danced her way to the dance floor taking Bruce with her, and Bruce let himself be silly, Selena danced against him, and Bruce just danced along with her, and when a chick tried pushing Selena away, and wanting to dance with Bruce, but Bruce shrugged her off and went back to Selena, then Rob Zombie came on, and Selena felt happy and decided to reward Bruce, and danced for him, and took her top off,giving him a lap dance, some people were laughing and some women and guys were jealous. TAKING back my love by Enrique I. Came on, and then Selena danced more for Bruce and Bruce was having fun, and loved touching her, and her boobs were dancing in his face, then Oswald from a great amount of distance heard that the famous couple were here,then Kesha came on and Selena grabbed Bruce's hand and went to the dance floor again, and took over the floor, and put quite the show on and Oswald went over to see Bruce and saw him have fun, and saw he was happy and a lot of people cheered and started jumping, Oswald and his employees were happy and knew tonight was going to be a good night, and the cash would be rolling in good, then desert butterfly by Monaca factory came on and they started to head over to the bar, and Oswald went over to say hi to Bruce, and wanted to talk, so Bruce put trust in Selena, and left her to have fun, and they went to Oswald's office were it was a little more quiet," so Bruce, you accepted my invite, nice to see you, I want to talk if that's okay, ole' friend " Oswald said, to Bruce, " I got good news, Oswald, may I go first?" Bruce told and asked Oswald, he was willing to listen, " Oswald, I found out your boss wants to retire, and I called and made a meeting with him this late afternoon and him and I talked, and I referred you, he was skeptical but I told him, your a good business man and loyal, and a man that takes risks, and how I believe you deserved a promotion and your boss agreed, what do you say Oswald, wanna own the Iceberg? " Bruce proposed and asked, Oswald covered his mouth and was deeply grateful, he wanted to kill his boss, and some employees felt the same way, he has been working his ass off for years for that man, and he wanted to and it was his dream to own it and he finally had the chance, Oswald gave Bruce a really big hug and he cried and was happy, " thank you Bruce, I really appreciate it, and I promise not to mess this up, you have my word, oh bless you Bruce, thank you" and Bruce knew, things are going to be okay, and put trust in him, Bruce and Oswald shook hands again and went back to the club together, and set up a meeting together that they needed to do, and just do a few adjustments and then everything was good to go. Bruce and Oswald cheered and down their shots, and Oswald said thank you again and left happy, sometimes everyone needs a third chance and Bruce knew he did the right thing,Selena saw Bruce and went over to him, and Selena was sweating, but it didn't bother him, Bruce was more hammered than Selena, and it was time to leave and Selena put Bruce's arm around her shoulders and she called Alfred, needing help with Bruce and time to go home. When Alfred got there, and drove them home at the Wayne Manor, Bruce was awake, but he needed to be carried and Selena and Alfred struggled a little, but managed okay and settled him down on the bed and Bruce passed out and Selena and Alfred just laughed and catching their breath. Selena knew Bruce was trying to make a better life for his foes and wanted to be on good terms, but he still had a long way to go, selena felt blessed and happy Bruce was in her life, Selena told Alfred she was good and just stayed and slept by before she went to bed, She just had enough energy to take her clothes off and wiping off makeup, and brushing her teeth, then went to Bruce and cuddled up next to him and just went out like a light.


End file.
